Sharla
Sharla (カルナ, Karuna or Carna dans la version japonaise originale ; prononciations anglaise et française ) est l'un des sept personnages jouables dans Xenoblade Chronicles. C'est une infirmière dans la Force de Défense de la Colonie 6. Elle utilise un fusil à éther pour se battre ; sa spécialité au combat est la guérison. Story Avant le début de l'histoire,, Sharla et son petit frère Juju vivaient paisiblement dans la Colonie 6. Sharla était destinée à épouser un membre de la Force de Défense de la Colonie 6, nommé Gadolt. Malheureusement, les mékons, dirigés par Xord, attaquèrent et détruisirent la Colonie 6. Sharla et Juju furent chargés d'aider les personnages âgées et malades à fuir la Colonie 6. C'est au Camp des réfugiés que Sharla rencontra Shulk et Reyn. Elle trouva presque immédiatement un intérêt pour Reyn mais elle avait du mal à croire que Shulk pût réellement prédire l'avenir. C'est lors de la fuite de Juju du territoire que Sharla révèla que sa spécialité était la guérison. Ils finirent par retrouver Juju qui avait été capturé par le mékon M71 ; au cour d'un rude combat, Sharla, Shulk et Reyn terrassèrent le mékon et sauvèrent Juju. Ce fut au cours de cette bataille que Sharla se rendit compte que les visions de Shulk étaient réelles. Malheureusement pour elle, leur victoire fut de courte durée car ce fut à ce moment que Xord apparut et terrorisa le groupe. Il kidnappa alors Juju, ce qui provoqua l'évanouissement de Sharla pendant environ quatre heures. Upon recovering, Sharla leads the party through the Mine d'Ether, below Colony 6, and they find Xord. When she finds that Xord ate the entire Defence Force, she swears not to stop until she scraps every last Mechon around her. Après la bataille, elle est invitée à rejoindre Shulk dans son aventure. Otharon confie alors à la jeune femme le fusil de Gadolt. Battle In battle, Sharla is mainly a healer. She uses a rifle as a weapon, and she is the first person to have a decent offensive Ether attack. Sharla's use of a rifle gives her auto-attacks and arts much greater reach than most of the other characters, but it has a fairly low attack rate and her rifle needs to cool off after using her arts a certain amount of times. When Sharla is using Cool-Off, her talent art, she cannot move or attack and any aura she had on previously will be cancelled. Her low auto-attack rate, low strength stat, high cooldown for most of her offensive arts (all but one of which are physically based), and need to use Cool-Off means that she'll typically be dealing out less damage than the rest of the characters. Instead, her strength is as a healer, possessing the greatest number, and most effective, healing arts of any character. Aside from her heals, she also possesses a couple of support arts that can enhance the party. Though not a dedicated fighter, she is one of the most durable of the female characters since she is the only character besides Reyn that has a skill tree she starts with that allows her to equip heavy armor. General stats ※ These stats are raw and do not include the bonuses from the skill lines. * primarily heal and buff battle members * La jauge de formation se remplie en fonction des arts utilisés. * Son fusil doit subir un mode de refroidissement à chaque fois que la jauge de formation atteint 100% * depending on the enemy, her Tranquiliser art can put an enemy to sleep Art list * Refroidissement Spécial Refroidit le fusil de Sharla et vide la jauge de formation. * Balle de Soin Restaure une certaine quantité de PV à un membre du groupe. * Balle de Tonnerre Double tir qui devient critique si asséné à un ennemi volant. * Balle Bouclier Déploie une barrière d'éther qui peut absorber une certaine quantité de dégâts. * Balle Immunisante Annule les handicaps d'un membre du groupe et l'immunise pendant un certain temps contre les handicaps infligés. * Chargeur Optimisé Aura Réduit le temps de recharge de tous les autres arts. * Eclat de Soin Restaure une large quantité de PV à un membre de groupe. * Onde de Soin Restaure une quantité modérée de PV à tous les membres du groupes. * Tir Mortel Coup critique qui inflige une mort subite à un ennemi hébété. * Explosion de Métal Puissant tir en ligne droite qui déséquilibre l'ennemi et augmente les chances de coups critiques si asséné à un ennemi volant. * Balle Aura Prolonge le temps d'effet d'une aura. * Balle Ardente Augmente la tension du groupe. * Coup de Crosse Hébète un ennemi qui a chuté. * Posture Furtive Aura Diminue l'hostilité et l'empêche d'augmenter. * Contre Régénérant Restaure les PV d'un membre du groupe à chaque fois qu'il reçoit un coup. * Balle Soporifique Endort l'ennemi. * Cure Round (clears the entire party of debuffs and grants temporary debuff immunity) Traits de caractère Traits de caractère initiaux Sharla a initialement accès à trois traits de caractère : "Endurante", "Dévouée" et "Positive". Traits de caractère additionnels Sharla's fourth Skill Tree "Reliance" can be obtained via the Frontier Village quest Avenge a Mamapon's Death which has the following prerequisites: * Frontier Village 4 affinity stars * Mer d'Eryth reached * Secret Innovation completed * Disinsectization completed Sharla's fifth Skill Tree "Affection" can be obtained via one of the mutually-exclusive Colony 6 quests Stopping the Elopement (Zel Argentis) or Stopping the Elopement (En Argentis), which have the following prerequisites: * Affinity of 4 stars with Colony 6 (actually closer to 5) * Don Argentis migrated * Oleksiy + Zel Argentis migrated or Peppino + En Argentis migrated * Family Secrets (Zel Argentis) completed or Family Secrets (En Argentis) completed * Betrothal Test (En Argentis) completed or Betrothal Test (Zel Argentis) completed Cadeaux 4 coeurs * Love Source (Other) 3 coeurs * Sour Gooseberry (Fruit; Jambe de Bionis - Trade: Kiroki at Refugee Camp, 1*) * Fire Apple (Fruit; Massif de Valak) * Hell Raspberry (Fruit; Île Prison) 2 coeurs * Hard Lotus (Veg; Jambe de Bionis) * Fire Pepper (Veg; Sword Valley) * Bright Fig (Fruit; Grotte de Tephra - Trade: Liliana in Colonie 9, 2*) * Spicy Nut (Fruit; Village Frontière) * Kneecap Rock (Nature; Grotte de Tephra - Trade: Werner in Colonie 9, 2*) * Gold Dust Illusion (Strange; Jambe de Bionis) Quotes * "I won't stop until I've scrapped each and every one of you!" * "Juju! And the others! Tell me where they are!" * "Non... Gadolt..." * "OW! That's scorching hot!" * "Venting heat." * "Gotta cool off..." * "OKAY!" * "My rifle's getting hotter!" * "Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai un plan!" * "The next one will hurt even more!" * "Over here, slowcoach!" * "Nous pouvons changer le futur!" * "Heal Round!" * "Metal Blast!" * "GIVE ME SOME SPACE!" * "Don't give 'em an inch Reyn!" * "NICE!" * "We make a great team!" * "Rip through the air!" * "It looks like this place is going easy on us!" * "That's the spirit!" * "I really could do with a shower right now!" * "I won't lose anyone on the field!" * "You can do better than that!" * "Thunder bullet, FIRE!" * "Je suis...désolée..." * "Guess I gotta try harder." * "Head Shaker!" * "Heal Blast! Clear!" * "Cure Bullet, go!" * "Covert Stance!" * "Nothing can withstand our Chain Attack!" * "Let's get this done and dusted!" * "All right, let's sort this out nice and quickly." * "We're starting to look like a team!" * "Riki! Fantastique!"' * ''"Keep it up" * "Game over!" * "Any time, any place." * "Don't underestimate me." * "START THE CHAIN ATTACK!" * "Melia! That's the spirit!" * "O.K." * "Hey, not so fast!" * "O.K., perfect!" * "This is our target!" * "All right! Showtime!" * "I think we can do it!" * "Gadolt... I hope you can see me." * Melia- "Now I see there is strength in unity." Sharla- "Atta Girl!" * "Don't mess with Melia!" * "Are you trying to get us killed?"(when engaging battle with a red labeled monster) Trucs et astuces * Sharla is primarily used as a healer. Bringing her into most battles usually turns them into battles of attrition, as she tends to outheal most damage received by party members, especially late in the game. * Cool Off Art tends to finish much quicker when it is manually chosen, as opposed to allowing it to fill up completely and a Cool Off automatically forcing itself to happen. Unfortunately, when Sharla is not controlled by the player, the computer A.I. seems to only Cool Off the long way, when talent gauge is completely full. * Weapon damage does not affect healing, only the Ether stat affects healing. * Healing is trivialized when healed target has high rank Recovery Up gems. * Her most consistently damaging art is Thunder Bullet . Using Sharla offensively Sharla is primarily considered a healer class, and as such only has a few offensive arts. As a result, most players do not use her in any offensive roles or explore such possibilities. Here are some suggestions to increase Sharla's offensive capabilities that may not seem obvious. * Skill link Riki's skills that shorten cool down during night and day to reduce time needed for Sharla's offensive arts. * Using Attack Stability / Plus gems on her rifle may be a viable strategy for some, especially those who let the computer control Sharla. Using such gems on an Endless Rifle, usually 790 to 850 damage range, will turn it into a 1185 to 1284 damage rifle. Weapon damage is invisibly capped at 99 damage over the minimum damage range of a weapon due to a bug. This will greatly increase Sharla's offensive arts. * Sharla's Thunder Bullet ether art is her bread and butter when it comes to damage, normally becoming available for use every 11 seconds. As such, feel free to pop in a Rank VI Electric Plus gem, which will increase its damage by 100%, essentially doubling its damage. As it is a ether based skill, it increases in damage the higher Sharla's Ether stat is (along with weapon damage), so do be sure to skill-link & gem additional ether if possible. Do not forget that Thunder Bullet hits two times (read: hits twice as hard as it says it does, since it hits twice), and has a +50% crit chance against flying monsters. * If controlling Sharla, one may find it beneficial to use a Back Atk Plus gem which increase damage done by an additional 100% when used properly. And of course Sharla can attack the back of an enemy because she should never have aggro, since she has access to aura's and skill links that prevent such (no need to waste a gem slot on Aggro Down when so many other options are available). * If having to choose between Haste and Double Attack gems, some people would recommend Haste as it influences all attacks, not just some. Of course it may be beneficial to equip Glory Gauntlets to free up a weapon gem slot, and still have Haste; Likewise Reyn & Dunban have skills that can be linked for Double Attack. * Drive Boost speeds up the cool-down of all of her arts, but she can not move or auto attack. At max rank, in combination with Riki's cool-down reducing skills, will reduce Sharla's cooldown for Thunder Bullet to roughly 3.4 seconds '''during the daytime. It is even shorter at night. That is just enough time for Sharla to shoot both times and for cool-down to be ready again, essentially meaning '''she is ''almost ''shooting all the time. Do keep in mind, that as long as you are using Drive Boost Sharla does not Auto-attack, essentially rendering any haste or double attacks useless. Drive Boost can be extended with Aura Bullet and Dunban's 10 second Aura extender to the point where Drive Boost can be constantly active. If using Drive Boost constantly it will be wise for Sharla to link Melia's 30% Aggro down while an aura is active skill. * If you have activated Drive Boost and need to move, you can activate the Covert Stance aura if available to "switch off" Drive Boost. Or the player can click on a shaded Drive Boost icon to switch it off. * Feel free to skill link Melia's Awakening Strike skill, at a measly 10 affinity coins, which increases damage to sleeping targets by 50%. Now you'll finally have some use for using Tranquiliser other than for shattering visions. * It may be wise to find use in Heat Sink gems. * If fighting enemies of a higher level and intending to use Thunder Bullet a lot, it is recommended to skill-link Melia's Enlightenment skill, which reduces chance that monster will resist (nullify) damage. Futilités * Sharla originally became a medic so she could protect Juju and heal him whenever he got hurt, according to a Heart-to-Heart - "Revisiting the Past" - between Sharla and Dunban on Bionis' Leg. * She intends to become a doctor once things have settled down, according to "The Colony Reborn". * According to "A Scene Revisited", Sharla dislikes Cabbage Parcels. Gallery Carna.png Sharla.png Sharla 1.jpg Sharla concepts 1.jpg|Sharla's concept art Sharla concepts 2.jpg|Sharla's concept art Compilation Armor Sharla.jpg|Compilation of Sharla's armor Sharla Battle Tactics C.jpg|Sharla - Battle Tactics images en:Sharla Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages jouables Catégorie:Personnages féminins